Primeval msn Conversation
by polleah
Summary: Well, my friend told me to put it on here, and there is probably loads of mistakes as i cba to edit it: please reveiw it, and basically yh, hope you like it


**Abiieeee-** Heya Connor

**Yoda-** Hey sexy mama;)

**Abiieeee-** Whys your name yoda?

**Yoda-** OMG! You don't know who Yoda is?! He's like the number one star wars character!

**Abiieeee-** You type like you're a teenage girl obsessing on a cute boy! :L

**Yoda-** Wteva trevor. Anyway, I mite be a teenage boy obsessing on a small blonde haired girl, eh, eh, eh?

**Abiieeee-** !

**Yoda-** Hey, y does your emoticon have its middle finger up at me?

**Abiieeee-** Rolls eyes Oh, and your deffo not a teenager, c'mon, I've seen the de-wrinkle cream you hid under your bed;)

**Yoda- !** HaHa.

**Abiieeee -** HEY! You copied my emoticon!

**Yoda-** !

**Abiieeee-** Urrgh :

**Yoda just sent you a nudge.**

**Yoda just sent you a nudge.**

**Abiieeee-** Stop it!

**Yoda-** Stop it!

**Abiieeee-** Stop wt?

**Yoda-** Stop wt?

**Abiieeee-** You're so immature!

**Yoda-** You're so immature!

**Abiieeee-** I'll block you! My mouse pointer is slowly heading there!

**Yoda-** Well it was slowly heading there, but then you had to bring it back to press the send button:L

**Abiieeee-** Haven't you ever heard of pressing enter to send a message?

**Yoda-** Oh.

**SexyCutter had been added to the conversation**

**SexyCutter-** Hello guys

**Abiieeee**-Eya

**Yoda-** Hi, guess what, I know a cool trick! Instead of pressing send, you can just press enter!

**SexyCutter-** Connor, everyone knows that.

**Abiieeee-** :L

**Yoda-** Abby didn't, I had to show her.

**Abiieeee-** YOU LIAR!!

**Yoda-** :P

**Abiieeee-** Connor, I can hurt you, I can do 'things', unimaginable 'things'

**SexyCutter just sent a nudge**

**Sexycutter-** Cant you two EVER stop arguing?!

**Abiieeee:)-** :)

**Yoda-** Why is your name SexyCutter? LOL

**SexyCutter-** I'll change it.

**Abiieeee-** LMAO.

**Yoda-** Wtf?

**Abiieeee-** It means laughing my ass off:L You msn baby:P

**SexyCutter has changed his/her name to TheBigCheese**

**TheBigCheese-** Happy now, I've changed my name

**Yoda-** Lmao :L

**Abiieeee-** :D

**TheBigCheese-** I know, I'll add Stephen

**Hart, Stephen Hart has been added to the conversation**

**Abiieeee**- Heyy Stephen x

**Yoda-** Ooh la la

**TheBigCheese-** Lol XD

**Hart, Stephen Hart-** Hiya Guys.

**Abiieeee-** cough

**Hart, Stephen Hart-** And Gals;)

**TheBigCheese-** Connor, change your name it sounds gay

**Yoda-** Your name sounds gayererer

**TheBigCheese-** :

**Yoda-** KK, I'll change it

**Yoda has changed his/her name to Mr Maitland**

**Abiieeee-** CONNOR : CHANGE IT… OR GET KICKED OUT!

**Mr Maitland has now changed his/her name to Pyramid**

**TheBigCheese-** Why the hell pyramid?

**Hart, Stephen Hart-** :L His last name's temple, sooo, he is called pyramid. Duh! XD

**Pyramid-**Cutter, I thought you were supposed to be the smart professor!

**TheBigCheese**- !

**Pyramid-** OMG! You have that emoticon too.

**Hart, Stephen Hart-** Connor, y are you talking to Abby on msn, when your with her?

**Pyramid-** I'm not with her, I'm at the library.

**Hart, Stephen Hart-** I'm surprised you're allowed in a library XD

**Pyramid-** Well, I was surprised you're allowed on the internet, but I didn't say anything. I bet you're only interested in those porn sites ;)

**TheBigCheese-** Connor, just stop arguing and act normal, scratch that, you aren't normal.

**Hart, Stephen Hart-** Are you sure Connor didn't come through an anomaly, cutter?

**Pyramid** / Stop being a bully.

**TheBigCheese-** Guys, just zippit!

**Hart, Stephen Hart-** Hey, Abby? U there?

**Hart, Stephen Hart has just changed his/her name to Stephen**

**Pyramid-** Abby? Are you there?

**Pyramid just sent a nudge.**

**TheBigCheese-** ABBY? :S

**Pyramid-** if you don't reply within five seconds you'll give me £20… and you'll be my girlfriend

**Stephen-** :L

**TheBigCheese just sent a nudge**

**Stephen-** Do u think she's okay?

**Pyramid-** if a dinosaur starts rampaging towards her, then she'll be fine. 'Cause she can do some pretty hard slaps… I've got the proof, the very painful proof:L

**Stephen-** /

**TheBigCheese-** Hmm, she hasn't replied for quite a while :S

**Pyramid-** WhoopWhoop! She owes me twenty quid, and she's my girlfriend XD

**Pyramid has changed his/her name to CIS**

**Stephen-** CIS?

**CIS-** Connor Isnt Single :D

**TheBigCheese-** :L

**Abiieeee-** Hey Guys 

**Stephen-** Where have you been, I've been so worried, I mean, we've been so worried!

**CIS-** LOL

**Abiieeee-**Oh, Rex tried to fly out, 'cause he thought the double doors were open, so he flew straight into them, I've just been cuddling him.

**TheBigCheese-** :L

**Stephen-** Phew, We're glad you're okay.

**Abiieeee-** Connor, why CIS?

**Stephen -**Scroll up Abby.

**Abieeee-** : Connor!

**CIS-** You rang;)

**Abieeee-** Change it before I slap you silly. I can easily just accidently hack all your hair off /

**CIS has changed his/her name to AbbySlapsMe**

**Abiieeee-** I don't mind that name

**AbbySlapsMe-** Finally, you fussy thing.

**TheBigCheese-** How's Rex?

**Abiieeee-** Oh, He's fine. I don't think it hurt too much.

**AbbySlapsMe-** I'm gonna go home now, Abby stay at home 'cause I forgot my key.

**Abiieeee-** rolls eyes

**TheBigCheese-** Cya.

**Stephen-** Bye

**Abiieeee-** Byeeeee

**TheBigCheese-** Why do you always have lots of eeee's?

**Abiieeee**- shrugs

**AbbySlapsMe has just signed out.**

**Stephen-** I don't think connor's really all with it.

**Abiieeee-** Hmm, shall I pretend I'm not in when connor gets home?

**Stephen-** :L

**TheBigCheese-** Sometimes I do feel sorry for Connor.

**Stephen-** How long does it take for him to get home?

**Abiieeee-** He should be home any minute now, so brb.

**(ten minutes later)**

**Abiieeee-** Connor, I'm sorry, really I am!

**TheBigCheese-** What happened?

**Abiieeee-** When I locked Connor out it started raining and he got all his work wet, and the ink ran.

**Stephen-** Aww.

**AbbySlapsMe has changed his/her name to ItsMe.Connor**

**ItsMe.Connor-** Oh, hi Nick, hi Stephen.

**Stephen-** Eyaa

**TheBigCheese-** Hi Connor, you okay?

**ItsMe.Connor-** I'm alright ta. U?

**TheBigCheese-** I'm okay.

**Stephen-** You not speaking to Abby?

**ItsMe.Connor-** No, I've got nothing to say to that meany

**Abiieeee-** Connor?

**ItsMe.Connor-** Hmph.

**TheBigCheese-** Stephen, where are you?

**Stephen-** I'm at my place, why?

**TheBigCheese-** Oh, I was just wondering.

**Stephen-** Where's Connor?

**Abiieeee-** Oh, he locked himself in the bathroom with his laptop /

**TheBigCheese-** lol

**Stephen-**Isn't that a bit dangerous? Y' know, the whole water and electricity mix and match!

**Abiieeee-** Well, yh, but we gave him a gun once. That was a bit dangerous, and anyway, I'm trying to be nice to him… letting him do what he wants.

**Stephen-** And when we let him hold a gun, he shot a man in a lion costume, THROUGH THE HEAD! And shot you, Abby! So I won't be surprised if the whole house blows up!

**TheBigCheese-** Why blow up, why not blow down?

**Abiieeee-** --

**ItsMe.Connor-** Guys, you do know I'm still here?

**Stephen-** Oh. Yh :S

**Abiieeee-**See Connor- I didn't say anything bad, did i?

**TheBigCheese-** True.

**ItsMe.Connor-**Shrugs You're still a meany!

**Abiieeee-**Pleeeaaasseeee forgive me! I'm So Sworry! 

**ItsMe.Connor**- /

**Stephen-** Well… atleast he's talking to you, that's an improvement!

**TheBigCheese-** BRB guys.

**Abiieee-** Connor, please talk to me! I'm sworry, you can even use the webcam!

**ItsMe.Connor has changed his/her name to baked beans.**

**TheBigCheese-** I'm Back!

**Stephen-** Where di you go?

**TheBigCheese-** I needed to do 'things' secret 'things'

**30 minutes and a couple of funny moments later.**

**Abiieee-** So you'll talk to me if I let you play tomb raider on the big telly in my room, yh?

**Baked Beans-** :D

**Stephen-** Enlighten us with your first words to AbbyD

**Baked beans-** I need a fart

**TheBigCheese-** Great Connor, just great!

**Abiieeee-** You're the new Shakespeare! You have such a brilliant way with words!

**Stephen-** I don't think I needed to hear that XD

**Baked beans has just changed his/her name to Woo! Big TV!**

**Woo! Big TV-** Well, if you don't mind me guys, I'm off to play tomb raider

**Abiieeee********-** WAIT!!

**Woo! Big TV-**What? You're ruining my Tomb Raider time!

**Abiieeee********- **I just need to clear away my undies!

**Woo! Big TV-** NO WAY! I'm so going there now guys. BYE! And anyway, a deal's a deal

**Stephen just sent a nudge**

**Stephen-** Run, Abby! RUN! Only I should be allowed to see them;)

**Woo! Big TV has just signed out.**

**Abiieeee******** has changed his/her status to be right back.**

**TheBigCheese-** :D LOL!

**Stephen-** Sometimes I feel sorry for Abby, she has to live with Connors stupidity;)

**TheBigCheese-** I feel sorry for Connor, having to put up with Abby hitting him for being stupud


End file.
